


Something New (also known as a gift from purgatory)

by chasing_stars_and_the_moon_with_11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunting with cas, M/M, Not AU, post s8.e8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_the_moon_with_11/pseuds/chasing_stars_and_the_moon_with_11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Rossman was an ordinary man until he meet Lucy. Enter the Winchesters. Unfortunately, this won't be an easy gank and go. But when is it ever simple when the Winchesters are involved? What was supposed to be a quick hunt, turns into an all out war that covers the entire country. And the sides aren't as well defined as they first appear....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New (also known as a gift from purgatory)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the premature post, I hit a wrong button. Anyways, this is my first work and its un-betaed so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.Yeah, I know some of this people are dead, but let's all be nice and pretend they not, k? I don't know where this is heading, but i'm trying really hard to not let it turn into porn. Also, I promise this is a supernatural fanfic, even if it doesn't look like it just yet, it'll get there. Sorry in advance if my writing style is a little weird/hard to follow.

I remember the day I first meet Lucy. It was the day my life changed forever. It was a perfect Friday, clear and sunny. The streets were full of people preparing for the festival the next day. I wasn’t late for once, so I was taking my time and enjoying the day. As I walked along listening to the noise of busy people, one comment kept reiterating itself using different voices. The words, I hope it doesn’t rain tomorrow, were on every ones lips. It was then that I noticed the darkness, that only storm clouds cause, was creeping across the square. I quickened my step, but in my haste, I took a wrong turn, ending up in a gloomy alley. I began to wander like a mouse in a maze. And then I saw her.  
She was sitting in an alley wearing a simple white dress and a pair of what looked ballet slippers. Despite the plain clothes, she had an unnatural amount of beauty and charm. It made me want to scoop her up, hold her close, and tell her everything was going to be alright. She looked at me, with stunning green eyes,and suddenly I felt ashamed to be in front of her. As though it was planted in my head, the thought took root. But common sense plucked it and threw it away, as one does a weed. I told myself that an intern to a respectable businessman in good standing should not be cowed by a 15 year old girl in some alley.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes at something behind me. Before I could turn my head to see what it was, someone grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me up against the wall near the girl.  
“Miss Lucy?” hissed the man holding me. “We had an offering for you, Miss Lucy.”  
“What?!” I spluttered unable to comprehend what they were talking about.  
“Why do you insist on being rough? Besides he looks too weak. Not to mention the fact that I just watched you pick him up right in front of me. How about you three instead? You’ll make a good meal.” She smiled like a spider and for a second I could have sworn she had fangs. No, I thought, I’m just being silly. Fangs are for Hollywood.  
I was still clinging to this notion, when one of the men behind me took out a knife and sliced it across my palm. He then held it tantalizingly held it in front of Lucy. I watched as her eyes changed colors, from electrifying green to a dark purple.  
I was absolutely terrified when she rose slowly, unfurling from her crunched position, licked the knife until it was clean, then while cupping my face, shoved her fangs into my neck. A trickle of blood dipped from her lips to my shoulder as she drank, and drank, and drank. I knew I was going to die. There was a pool of blood in my mind and right before I sunk below the surface, heard her whisper, “I’m sorry.”  
XXX  
Lucy let the body of the man slide down the wall. He was still breathing. Good. Stepping over his legs, she turned slowly to face the three thugs. The largest one had a self-satisfied smirk that rubbed her in all the wrong ways.  
"There you go, your highness," he said with a mock bow. "Satisfied yet?"  
"Actually no," _but I'm getting there, _she thought as she watched the smile fall from his face. _If only she weren't so hungry... _for a moment she entertained the idea of slicing his throat, of just waiting while his face became void of color, the red blood pooling bellow him. His eyes would grow dim as life departed, leaving only death in its wake. But alas, as she had told them earlier, the thin young man was not enough to fill the cavernous pit that was her hunger.____  
She attacked the larger man, leaving him to die in the street. She hastened to preform the soul ritual, felling her power grow as the two men breathed their last breath almost simultaneously. She sensed the thug's soul leave, then she breathed life back into the other man. She barely had enough power to transport them to her cave home before she passed out. she prayed that she woke up before the man. Otherwise, she would be at his mercy.  
XXX  
I awoke in a cave. Sitting cross-legged next to me, with what looked like a short sword in her lap, Lucy, the seemingly innocent girl, was concentrating on me and looked very relieved when I looked up at her. She held a glass of reddish liquid.  
“I-is that blood?!” I coughed weakly. The smell alone was intoxicating.  
“Yes. I’m truly sorry for bringing you into this. No offense, but I was hoping you wouldn’t survive the change. It would have easier on everyone involved. Now drink, it is only animal blood.”  
She raised the glass to my lips. I tried to slow, but once I started, I couldn’t pull away. As soon as the glass was empty though, I felt extremely guilty, even if it was just animal blood. I felt like a monster, no, I was a monster. That terrified me to the core of my being.  
“What am I?” Apart from a monster, I added silently.  
“We are the natural predators of humans and servants of the gods. And you look hungry. Now let’s go hunting.”  
I was both appalled and tempted by that offer. The hunger won over whatever part of me still considered me human. I was many things now, and I was very confused about what most were, but one thing was certain, I was not human anymore.  
“Let’s go.”  
She stood slowly, gracefully, and, in an instance, a desire like none I have ever felt overcame me, and as I marveled at her beauty, a hunger, no, a passion, that claimed my body like a wild fire would a forest, swept through me. After it passed, I was left feeling empty, almost as if a piece of me was missing.  
“It wasn’t just animal blood, was it?” I asked in disgust.  
“Huh?” she seemed puzzled by my question.  
“In the glass that you gave to me. It was not just animal blood. There had to have been something else in it.”  
To my surprise, she started to laugh. “What is so funny?” I was bewildered.  
“Sorry. It just most of my 'creations' can smell the blood from under the scab on my hand and would be able to tell me where even the tiniest drop landed. Although I will admit that I have never had to force someone to drink before. The first time is usually very harmful to the 'creator'. But you hardly stirred during the change,” she spoke with a tone that did not match her confused face. “Let’s get going. I’ll explain more later. If I’m this hungry, you must be  
starving.”  
As if she had flipped a switch, when she brought it up, my hunger grabbed my mind and prohibited me from thinking about anything else. But one thought pushed itself to the front and before I could stop my mouth, I found myself saying, “What are we hunting?”  
“Not humans if that’s what you are worried about.” I must have sighed in relief, because she said, “What do you care? Its not like you're not human anymore.”  
“That doesn’t mean I can get away with murder.”  
She smiled. “Maybe you really are different. Most would just give in to temptation and devour anything they wanted, including humans.” I was appalled by this. With saddened eyes, she added softly, "Including me." That made me wonder just how many times she had to defend herself against one of her 'creations'.  
We stepped outside and followed a path into the woods. The highlight of the hunt was me, after being shown multiple times by Lucy, ensnaring a small forest rodent by myself. In many ways I felt like a child walking for the first time. As a mentor, Lucy appeared to be a natural teacher. While we ate, she told stories about a prophecy that foresaw the creation of a great king, made by a disgraced queen, one that had lost her crown through sacrifice. And although she did not say how or why, she did admit that she was a former queen who fit that description. A plan began to form in my mind. While we headed back towards the cave, she told me the history of our shared people. We reentered the cave and I waited for Lucy to settle down and continue her story. I had a lot to learn if I was ever going to be king.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about my "creations"? (side note: I wrote most of this, with the exception of Lucy's part, for an English project, before ever watching supernatural. I never intended it to become a fanfic, so that's why its in first person (from James's pov). The rest of this work should be third person). Our boys are in the next chapter (if this was an episode *inserts title sequence* this would be that blurb before opening credits). Please comment!


End file.
